1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of rotatable cutting tools for use in milling operations, and more particularly to an improved cutting tool of the inserted blade type, which is particularly adapted for use as either a form-relieved cutter or as a profile-style cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different kinds of cutters are used in milling operations, and such cutters may be broadly classified as being of the solid, tipped or inserted tooth type.
Of particular interest here are "profile-style" milling cutters, in which a land behind the cutting edge is ground to sharpen the cutting tooth, and "form-relieved" milling cutters, in which the face of the tooth is ground to sharpen the cutting edge. These kinds of milling cutters are particularly useful in imparting a non-planar profile to a workpiece.
However, upon information and belief, known "form-relieved" milling cutters have heretofore been of the solid type, and difficulty has been experienced in resharpening the tooth. In the case of "profile-style" cutters, special equipment is required to manipulate the tool such that a land may be reground without contacting the face of an adjacent tooth. In the case of "form-relieved" cutters, some difficulty has been experienced in initially forming the desired profile, and in subsequently regrinding the face of the tooth. Of course, another disadvantage of the solid type of milling cutter is that damage to only one tooth might require that the entire cutter by resharpened, or otherwise repaired. In either case it is important to provide a measure of radial relief behind the cutting edge.
Upon information and belief, the resistance of the industry to provide "profile-style" or "form-relieved" milling cutters of the inserted tooth type, has stemmed largely from the practical difficulties in accurately remounting a tooth in the same position it was in before removal.